kisetsu_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
神々宗教 The Gods and Religion
The Gods The Gods of Shiizun are the five supernatural beings who watch over the world and their creations from their home in Kojiko, above the Earthen realm, and down below in Yomi. Although each nation has its patron God, all are still worshipped in all cultures and held with high esteem. Mizuchi Mizuchi is seen as the default leader of the Gods and the Lady of Kojiko. Upon the betrayal of Shinigami, Mizuchi took watch of the land of Kita and the people of Winter. She is the Goddess of Order, Wisdom and Water amongst others. When Shinigami launched his coup, Mizuchi was the first to act and rouse her siblings to respond. Despite her beautiful and lithe appearance, she is a fierce warrior, second only to her brother Kojin among the pantheon. She carries with her a glowing katana named Amaterasu, which is rumoured to be eternally bathed in fires hotter than the sun, able to cut through anything within the spectrum of reality itself. Kojin Kojin is the most hot headed of the gods, and is quick to voice his opinion on matters. After Shinigami's betrayal, he took the land of Minami and watched over the people of Summer. He is the God of Battle, Strategy and Fire among other things. Kojin is the greatest warrior among the Gods, and carries with him a double-headed mace, said to be capable of crushing mountains with ease. Konohana Konohana is a flawless beauty and softly spoken. After her brother betrayed the other Gods, she took watch over Nishi, and the people of Spring. She is the Goddess of Beauty, Harmony and Earth among others. Konohana is the youngest of the Gods, although her 'youth' does not come with naivety. She cares deeply for the people of her land and it pains her to see any form of suffering or conflict. While she is soft spoken, she possesses stern values and will never stray from her ideals of peace and love. Fujin Fujin is the most carefree of the Gods, and often relies upon the others to make the more important decisions. Upon Shinigami's betrayal, he was granted the land of Azuma, and watch over the people of Autumn. He is the God of Luck, Free Will and Autumn among other things. The opposite to his brother Kojin, Fujin is relaxed, cool headed and a renowned prankster. Nevertheless, he takes his charge with pride, and watches over the world to ensure that all is right. While he may cause arguments at times due to his laid back style, he is devoted to his siblings. Shinigami Shinigami originally held a place in Kojiko, having helped create the world of Shiizun with his siblings. But as time went on, he grew deceptive and greedy, wanting it all for his own. Shinigami launched an attack on Shiizun, turning many of the inhabitants into demonic creatures to do his bidding and conquer. With the effort of the other Gods, he was defeated, but the damage was done and their creations had been rendered mortal. Shinigami was sentenced to eternal exile, and the four remaining Gods created Yomi, the realm of the dead, where he was sentenced to live out the rest of eternity and watch over the souls of the departed. Although Shinigami himself, like the other Gods, cannot enter the land of mortals, his influence still reaches those who seek out his legacy...... Religion Tochi No Eien No Yuki Most inhabitants of Tochi No Eien No Yuki revere Mizuchi as their patron Goddess, although there are some that favour the other Gods moreso, or have turned their backs on the Gods altogether. Tochi No Eien No Hana The patron Goddess of Tochi No Eien No Hana is Konohana, who is heavily revered and worshipped over the land, with few exceptions, although all citizens tend to have tremendous respect and admiration for all the Gods. Tochi No Eien No Taiyou The patron God of Taiyou is Kojin, and the majority of the nation worship him devoutly. They still have respect for the remaining three Gods, but believe Kojin to be superior in every way. Tochi No Eien No Ha Ha's patron God is Fujin, who is widely respected and honoured. The other Gods play a part in worship, though to not as wide an extent.